


Sousa-Johnson Or Johnson-Sousa?

by manoutoftimeandquake



Series: 966 Days [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other characters show up but only very briefly, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: The team is on a mission staking out Hydra and the Chronicoms when Sousa is suddenly needed back on the Zephyr.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: 966 Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853755
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Sousa-Johnson Or Johnson-Sousa?

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know anything about childbirth? Not really? Am I just hoping for the best after reading like three things from google? Yes.

“Mack, can you send Daniel back to the Zephyr?” Daisy asked over the comms. The rest of the team were staking out a building they believed Hydra and the Chronicoms were using as their base. She’d been left on the Zephyr at Simmons and Sousa’s insistence, not that she was jumping up to go with them.

“We need him here,” Mack responded. “What’s wrong?” Daisy didn’t answer, just let out a pained groan. “Daisy are you okay?”

“Can you just send him back here, please?” Daisy repeated.

“Daisy, what’s wrong?”

“My water just broke,” Daisy answered.

The other end was silent for a few moments before he replied. “He’s on his way. I’ve sent Simmons as well, the rest of us are going to get back there as quick as we can as well so we can get you away from Hydra and the Chronicoms, but it might take us a while.”

“Okay, and Mack, thanks,” Daisy responded.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to be okay tremors.”

***

Sousa raced back to the Zephyr as fast he could go, Simmons just behind him. “Daisy!” he yelled as he raced into the Zephyr.

“In here,” she replied from the command bridge. Sousa ran there and saw Daisy tightly grasping one of the metal railings, her a grimace on her face as she let out a pained sound.

“Are you okay?” Sousa asked as he made his way over to her.

Daisy shot him a glare. “I’m in a lot of pain and about to push a baby out of my body, what do you think?”

“That was a stupid question,” Sousa agreed.

Simmons ran into the room moments later and immediately made her way over to her friend. “Daisy, hi. Do you think that you’re okay to come down to the med bay?”

Daisy nodded before suddenly screwing her eyes shut in pain and grabbing Sousa’s by the arm, gripping tightly. Sousa winced slightly at the strength of her grip but didn’t say anything. Daisy opened her eyes after a moment, and she released her grip on Sousa’s arm. “Sorry,” she apologised.

“You don’t have to apologise,” Sousa said pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed her back. “Now let’s go to the med bay.”

***

Daisy had been in the med bay for a few hours when the rest of the team got back. May immediately went to move the Zephyr. Mack stuck his head around the door.

“You took your time,” Simmons said.

“We went as far as we could, but Hydra weren’t exactly working on the same schedule as us. How’s everything going in here?” he asked.

“Good so far,” Simmons replied from where she was looking through a set of drawers.

“How are you doing?” Mack asked as he turned his attention to Daisy.

Daisy winced in pain as another contraction hit her. “I want this to be over already.”

“I’ll let you guys have some privacy,” Mack said. “And, tremors, good luck.”

“Thanks, Mack,” Daisy replied as her friend left the room. Sousa was sat next to her and she leant her head back against his shoulder as another contraction hit her. “They’re getting closer together.” She gripped Sousa’s hand. “And more painful.”

“That’s perfectly normal,” Simmons reassured. She frowned at something in the drawers.

“Simmons, what’s wrong?” Daisy asked through gritted teeth.

Simmons turned around sheepishly. “I don’t have the equipment for an epidural,” she answered.

“What?!” Daisy demanded.

“We have other painkillers available, but nothing really strong,” Simmons explained. “We didn’t expect to be needing anything like that, there was no way we could’ve known that you’d be having a baby on the mission.”

Sousa rubbed her back reassuringly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You’re going to be fine,” he promised. “I know this is not what we were planning for our daughter’s birth, but you can do this and I’m going to be here every step of the way, okay?”

“Can you go get her blanket from our bunk, the one we bought for her to have in the hospital, please?” Daisy asked Sousa.

Sousa looked between her and Simmons a few times before nodding. “Of course, I’ll be back in a minute.” He kissed her before walking out of the room.

“He’s very good with this, all things considered,” Simmons observed. “You’d think a man from the fifties would be more freaked out by all of this.”

“He was when I first told him that men were more involved in the birth,” Daisy replied. “He spent the next few months switching being excited that he was going to be able to be there for the birth and being nervous that he wasn’t going to know what to do and that he wasn’t going to be able to support me during it all.”

“How are you holding up?” Simmons asked.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Daisy confessed, fighting back tears. “And I’m not just talking about no epidural, but I don’t know if I’m going to be a good mom. I mean, it’s not like I had good role models growing up and then when I met my parents they tried to kill all of us. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Simmons dragged a chair over to Daisy’s bedside. She sat down and grasped her friend’s hands in her own. “Daisy, you’re going to be fine. Okay, I’ll admit, I don’t know how you’ve been dealing with this all for the past few months, but what I do know is how happy you’ve been talking to me about your daughter since you got back. Of course you’re not going to get everything right first time, no one does. But you’re going to be fine, all three of you are. Or all four, if you want to count Ninja.”

Daisy let out a tearful laugh. “Ninja counts as family,” she replied. “Are you sure we’re going to be fine?”

“Of course you are, and you have the rest of the team here to help you,” Simmons reassured.

Sousa walked back into that moment, soft lilac blanket in hand. “I got it,” he said, holding the blanket up.

Daisy narrowed her eyes at him. “How much of that did you hear? Be honest.”

“I’ll give you two a moment. I’ll let everyone else know what’s going on,” Simmons said as she left the room.

“How much did you hear?” Daisy repeated.

“Most of it,” he admitted. “I pretty much ran all the way to our bunk and back.” He sat down in the seat Simmons had left by Daisy’s bed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You were so excited, and I didn’t want to ruin it,” she confessed. “And that’s not saying that I’m not excited, I am so excited to meet our daughter.” She paused as she felt another contraction hit her. She grabbed Sousa’s hand and gripped tightly. “Even if she decided to come in these less than ideal circumstances. You were already having to adjust to how different being a parent is in this time, especially for you as the father. I didn’t want to give you anything else to worry about.”

“You wouldn’t be ruining everything,” Sousa reassured. “I want to be there for you in this in every way I can. I love you and I want you to tell me if you’re worried about something.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise. Just don’t feel like you can’t come to me when you need to, okay?”

“Okay,” Daisy promised. She groaned in pain again.

“Your contractions are really close together now,” Sousa said.

“I know,” she replied as she winced once again. “Crap. Yeah, our daughter is coming now.” She grabbed Sousa’s hand again and squeezed tight, tighter than she had so far. “Simmons!” she yelled.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor as Simmons came racing back to the med bay. “What’s going on?”

“I think I need to start pushing,” Daisy replied.

Simmons examined Daisy before nodding. “This part is going to be hard, but you’re going to have your little girl soon. Okay?”

“Okay,” Daisy said. She grabbed Sousa’s hand in her own as he moved to be half sat behind her, allowing her to lean back against him. “I can do this.” She didn’t know how long she’d been pushing for when she heard Simmons speak again.

“I can see her head,” Simmons said. “Come on Daisy, just one more big push.”

Daisy let out a pained cry as she pushed and felt the baby leave her body. The room was silent for a few moments, some of the longest few moments of Daisy’s life, before a small cry filled the room. Daisy let out a sigh of relief and collapsed back against Sousa’s chest in exhaustion. Simmons wrapped the baby in a blanket and passed her over to Daisy.

“Congratulations,” she said with a smile to the parents. “She’s perfect.”

Daisy held her daughter close to her as she felt her husband press a kiss to the top of her head before reaching down to gently run the back of his fingers along the baby’s cheek, soothing the still crying child. A damp patch began to form on Daisy’s shoulder. She looked around to see Sousa crying.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Simmons, who had finished checking both mother and baby and was happy they were okay, stood to leave the room. “I’ll let you guys have a moment.”

“Daniel, are you okay?” Daisy repeated.

Sousa nodded. “I love you. I love you both of you so much. She’s amazing, you did amazing.”

Daisy smiled at him. “I love you too,” she replied. She looked back down at their daughter. “I can’t believe she’s here. We have a daughter.”

“Johnson-Sousa.”

“What?”

“Johnson-Sousa, after seeing you do all that, your surname goes first,” Sousa explained. “Anne Johnson-Sousa.”

“I like it,” Daisy said with a smile. “When are we telling Simmons about the name? I want to tell her before we tell the others.”

“Do you want me to go find her?” Sousa offered. Daisy nodded and he stood and went to track down Simmons.

Daisy looked down at Anne and held her hand out and Anne wrapped her hand tightly around one finger. “Hey, you,” Daisy said. She smiled brightly down at the girl. “God, I love you so much. I’m not going to be perfect, but I’m going to do everything I can to give you the best life possible. Every chance I didn’t have growing up, I’ll make sure you have. You’re the most important person in my life and I already love you more than I could ever know.”

“Daisy, Sousa said you wanted to speak to me,” Simmons said as she walked through the door to the med bay. She came and sat in the chair by Daisy’s bedside. She smiled down at the baby. “Have you named her yet?”

“We have,” Sousa replied. “That’s what we wanted to talk to you about.”

Simmons looked between the two new parents. “I’m confused.”

“We’re naming her Anne,” Daisy explained.

“That’s my middle name,” Simmons said in shock.

“We know,” Daisy replied. “We didn’t want to give her someone’s first name because we didn’t want her to feel like she had to live up to the name but thought a middle name would have that connection without the pressure.”

“And you went with my middle name?” Simmons asked in slight disbelief.

“It was Daniel’s idea, actually,” Daisy answered. “He thought of it after I had a particularly bad day dealing with missing you all.”

“I’m really honoured that you chose my name, thank you, both of you,” Simmons replied, wiping a few stray tears away from her eyes.

“Jemma Simmons don’t start crying on me,” Daisy jokingly threatened. “We’re not having another Kitson incident. We are not crying underneath a table again.”

“But you’re still my best friend and I still love you,” Simmons said.

“I feel like I’m missing something here,” Sousa said.

“We accidentally got high on an alien planet and had mental breakdowns about the state of our love lives at the time,” Daisy explained. “It was an experience.”

“In our defence, we had no way of knowing that the things that we ate were hallucinogenic,” Simmons defended. She stood up. “I’ll go let everyone else know that you’re both doing okay but let them know to give you some time to rest before everyone crowd you.”

“Thank you,” Sousa replied as he closed the door behind Simmons as she left. He turned back to Daisy and saw that she was struggling to stay awake. He took the spot in the chair that Simmons had just left. “I’ll take her, you get some rest.”

Daisy carefully shifted Anne into Sousa’s arms. “Thank you.” She settled back against the pillows and closed her eyes. “Daniel?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Sousa was sat in the chair again. Daisy was still sleeping, and Anne had been cleaned up and was now wrapped up in her purple blanket. She was sleeping contently in her father’s arms. A soft knock sounded at the door. Sousa looked over just as Coulson stuck his head around the door.

“Coulson, hi, is there something you needed?” Sousa asked.

Coulson shook his head. “Just wanted to check in on everyone. I’ll come back once they’re both awake.” He went to leave the room but paused and turned back to Sousa. “How are you doing? Has it sunk in yet? About having a baby now and being a dad.”

“It’s beginning to,” Sousa answered. “I mean, obviously I’ve known for months what all this meant and that I was going to be a dad. But it still feels weird knowing that I am now responsible for a whole other person. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you have kids?” Sousa asked. “Even after hearing stories about S.H.I.E.L.D. from Daisy, I don’t know anything about your life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.” He shook his head slightly. “Sorry, I overstepped.”

“It’s okay,” Coulson reassured. “And no, I don’t.” His eyes flickered over to Daisy’s sleeping form. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is my family.” He smiled one last time at Sousa before leaving the room.

The sound of the door closing woke Daisy up. She blinked slightly as she came to. “What’s going on?”

“Coulson was just checking in on checking on you and Anne,” Sousa explained. “How are you doing?”

“Tired and sore,” Daisy answered. She shifted slightly in the bed, wincing as she moved. “Very sore.” She looked down at Anne, who was still sound asleep in Sousa’s arms. “How’s she been?”

“Hasn’t woken up, but I haven’t tried to put her down yet,” Sousa replied. “I probably should, shouldn’t I?” Daisy didn’t respond. “Are you still awake?”

“Maybe,” Daisy said before yawning loudly.

Sousa stood up and placed Anne in the bassinet they’d brought into the med bay. Daisy shifted over on the bed slightly and patted the free spot next to her. Sousa smiled and climbed in next to her. It was a tight squeeze with two people on the bed, but Sousa looped one arm around Daisy and pulled her close against him. He kissed the top of her head.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“You keep saying,” Daisy teased. “I love you too.”

***

“I’m pretty sure normal hospitals have limits on the number of visitors at one time,” Daisy said. It was the next day and the rest of the team had crowded into the med bay.

“Yeah, but this isn’t a normal hospital,” Yo-Yo replied. “And we couldn’t decide who got to come to see you guys first.”

“When are you telling us her name?” Deke asked. Simmons, who was sat in a chair and holding Anne, smirked slightly. “You know, don’t you?”

“We told her last night,” Daisy explained. “Her name is Anne.”

“That’s my middle name,” Simmons said proudly.

Mack sighed. “Love the name, but she’s never going to let that go, is she?”

“Probably not,” Daisy replied. “Do you want to hold her?”

Mack nodded and Simmons transferred the baby into his arms. “She’s so small.”

“I’m teaching her to call you Uncle Mack Hammer, by the way,” Daisy said.

“You found that out years ago, are we still really going with that joke?” Mack asked. “And did you really wait until I was holding her so I couldn’t react?”

“Of course I did,” Daisy replied, earning a laugh from the rest of the group. Anne started to fuss.

“I think she’s after you,” Mack said. He carefully moved the baby back into her mother’s arms. “We’ll give you guys some privacy.” He turned to the rest of the group and ushered them out of the room.

Sousa moved so he was sat on the end of the bed as Daisy dealt with the baby. “I think they were happy to meet her, even if it was only briefly.”

“Even May seemed happy, although I think she might have just been picking that up from everyone else,” Daisy said. “Did I tell you about what Coulson and I were talking about the other day?”

“No, what?”

“He’s already decided he’s going to take on the fun granddad role,” Daisy explained. “He’s already got plans to spoil her rotten.”

“She’s going to grow up in a pretty crazy family,” Sousa said. “Not that I would want anything different.”

Daisy was staring down at Anne. “If you told me before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. that this would become my life, I wouldn’t have believed you.” She looked up at Sousa. “Seriously, I was part of a hacktivist group and living out the back of my van. I didn’t think I’d be here, married to someone I love as much as I love you, with a baby and having a family like I do that are here to help us as we adjust to being parents. And that’s not even taking into account the secret government agency, superpowers and husband that’s time travelled from the fifties.”

“Time travelled from the fifties is a very interesting way of phrasing faking my death and kidnapping me to go time travelling,” Sousa replied.

“What, you would prefer we didn’t do that?” Daisy asked.

Sousa shook his head as he laughed slightly. “No, I’ve never been happier. You and Anne are the two best things to have ever happened to me. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Question: How many times can I get these characters to say 'I love you'?  
> Answer: Yes


End file.
